Behind Closed Doors
by Moenokori
Summary: James likes Lily…Lily likes James…Sirius and Co. decide to take matters into their own hands and lock them in the broom closet. What better way to admit that you love someone?


****

:: Behind Closed Doors ::

This story has been disclaimed

"Please?"  
"No."  
"For a chocolate frog?"  
"How many did you say?"  
"For half my supply?"  
Sirius thought for a minute and then nodded.  
"Ok, you can copy my DADA homework."  
Remus sighed loudly and all but punched his friend in the arm.  
"Oh thank you my Master."  
Sirius patted his head.  
"You're welcome, I just hoped you learned something in the process."  
"Yeah, coping homework from Sirius Black is almost as expensive as doing it yourself."  
"Well," Peter interjected, "maybe you could, do it yourself?"  
"HA! Fat chance."  
Peter simply rolled his eyes and sucked on his sucker.  
It was late on a Sunday afternoon, and everyone was catching up on homework. The four Marauders occupied a small corner of the Gryffindor common room, occasionally pausing to ask for help or poking one in the foot and telling them to get it out of their face.   
James Potter sat in the middle of the group, gnawing on his quill. He hadn't gotten any work done all day, and seated across the common room, was the reason why.  
Sirius noticed his best friend's distraction and pounced on him, rolling and wrestling threw everyone's papers.  
"GET OFF!" James bellowed, kicking his legs.  
Sirius pinned him and glared down at him.  
"You didn't tell her did you?"  
James flushed scarlet and avoided his friend's eyes, taking great interest in the crimson color of the carpet.  
"Told who what?" Remus and Peter jumped in, curiosity perked.  
"Lily Evans…he's got a crush."  
James growled and flipped Sirius over, and lowered his face inches from the Sirius'.  
"Shut_up."  
"AWWWW!" Remus gushed girlily, pulling the two apart, "Isn't that CUTE?"  
"Very much so." Peter joined in, popping his sucker back into his mouth.  
"Shut up the lot of you." James grumbled, "She might hear you."  
The group fell apart from laughter, minus James who was still complaining about them teasing him too loud.  
"'S not funny…you guys have had crushes before…right?"  
"Of course we have! We just never made it so painfully obvious."  
"Well Sirius had to tell you Remus!"  
Remus miffed him and tossed a sucker stick at him, and it stuck to his glasses, which sent the four of them into another wail of laughter.  
"I think you should go over there and tell her James," said Peter, pulling a pillow out for under him and making kissing noises at it.  
"Certainly not, just imagine how hard he'd be blushing then!"  
The three nodded and stared at him, minds rolling with thoughts of how to help.

Late into that night, three out of four of the Marauders were huddled on Peter's bed, a flashlight clutched tightly in his hand.  
"I say we lock them the closet." Ventured Remus, who was soon pelted with several feather pillows.  
"And what good would that do? Come on, James is one of the best students in school stupid! He could just perform a simple charm and they'd be out of there lickity split." Sirius smacked his forehead for effect, and rolled his eyes.  
"Not if he doesn't have his wand." Remus smirked, holding up a thin wooden object.  
"You know what, that might just be stupid enough to work."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem stupid."  
Remus glared at Sirius and made a jump for him, but Peter restrained him.  
"So, we do it before breakfast, and then let them out after. Sound good?"  
The three friends nodded.  
A few beds away, James shivered in his sleep and rolled over, an unusual chill running up his spine.

Lily Evan yawned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She scratched her head, making her hair stick up in even more odd angles. She threw open her wardrobe and picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a clean, light green shirt. She pulled on her robes and brushed out her hair, ready for a new week of learning.  
She scampered down the stairs and into the common room, waiting for everyone to wake before she went down to breakfast. She was a natural morning person, much to the annoyance of many of her friends.  
The first person down the stairs next was Remus Lupin, one of the best friend's to her crush.  
"Morning." He greeted, yawning at her.  
"Good morning. Why are up so early? You usually aren't up until everyone else is in the Great Hall eating."  
For a minute she thought she saw some slight panic pass over his face, but she changed her mind after he flopped into the chair across from her.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Oh."  
They started to talk about pointless things, and Remus had almost fell asleep on his arm twice, before the common room started to become alive with activity.  
"Shall we?" Lily looked up at Remus, who had his arm extend as an offer to walk her to breakfast.  
She smiled at him; he could be such a clod sometimes.  
"Let's!" she laughed, taking his arm.  
Remus glanced over his shoulder and winked at Sirius.  
Their plan was working…as stupid as it sounded.

James dragged his feet down the hallway, half asleep and yawning.  
Mondays sucked.  
His usual unruly hair was even more unruly this morning, because he had practically tossed and turned all night. His dreams consisted of Lily, friends plotting his doom, and Lily.  
What a way to sleep.  
Sirius appeared at his side, smiling widely and innocently. That got James' attention. If it there was something that Sirius wasn't, it was innocent.  
"Ok, what horrible thing are you planning to do to me? I'm half-asleep and couldn't really care if I was covered in slime, so could you PLEASE do it now? That way, I won't remember it the rest of the day."  
"Me? Are you saying that me, Sirius Black, your best friend, would play some sort of trick on you?"  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."  
Sirius concealed a laugh and threw an arm around James' shoulders.  
"I knew they called you smart for a reason."  
And with that, Sirius shoved him into the closest broom closet.  
James sputtered for a minute, confusion clouding his thinking. Sirius was a master at pranks, why would he sink to locking him in a closet? Wasn't that a little…juvenile?  
"James?" he heard a soft, angelic voice ask from behind him.  
And the world spun into focus.  
Sirius had locked him the broom closet with Lily Evans, in hopes to get him to confess his feelings.  
"Ye-Yeah?" he stuttered, arms moving around in the darkness for a wall, a solid figure…ANYTHING. He found Lily's shoulder and jumped.  
_/ I touched her! /  
// Yeah, that happens James. DUH! Don't be so stupid. //  
/ But…I touched *Lily* /  
// So? //  
_He mentally kicked himself and made a grab for Lily's shoulder again.  
"You ok?" he asked, finding her shoulders and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

__

/ He touched me! /  
Lily almost…ALMOST jumped out of her skin when James' arm draped its self casually around her shoulders.  
She vaguely heard him ask if she was ok, and she tried to calm her racing pulse to speak.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. What happened?"  
"Sirius thought it would be funny if he shoved me in the closet and made me miss breakfast."  
"I supposed Remus thought the same."  
Lily sighed and made a move-to-move, but James tightened his grip. She blushed bright red and swallowed the lump in her throat.  
_I will not throw myself into his arms…I will not throw myself into his arms…I will not throw myself into his arms…_  
"Hold on a second, let me get out my wand and I'll-uh oh…"  
"Uh oh?"  
"That jerk! He took my wand!"  
James seethed with rage…he was definitely going to give his 'best friend' a piece of his mind when he got out of there.  
"Wait, I think I've still got mine." Lily dug into her robes' pockets, hands searching for her wand.  
Her hand brushed against James' thigh and she pulled it back sharply, blushing so bright she was sure that he could see it through the darkness. What a time to lose her wand!  
"I can't find mine either."  
"I'm going to be put in Azkaban for sure."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm going to MURDER my three best friends!"  
He was sure that he had dreamed of their planning for this now, and he should have plainly seen the signs.  
At least Professor Trelawney would be pleased that he'd had such a precognitive dream.  
Lily giggled beside him and pulled away at last.  
"Well since we're going to be missing breakfast, want to split a chocolate frog with me? I found it in my pocket. It's a little old and squished, but it's still perfectly good."  
James smiled through the darkness. He felt a warm sensation rush in his stomach. Lily was so kind, so giving, how could anyone not love her?  
As he came to that realization, it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
He didn't like Lily he LOVED her. He loved her so much that with out a second thought; he grabbed her out stretched arm and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the lips. It was soft, sweet, and quick, but it made both of their breathing become a little erratic.  
"Why did you do that?" Lily whispered, reaching though the darkness to trace the outline of James' lips.  
"Because…I-I-I love you…I love you Lily."  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Good!" she all but wailed, "Because I love you too!"  
James' knees gave out and he sank to the floor, cradling her face in his hands. So much joy was running through him, so much pleasure, that he didn't want to move; he didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment.  
Lily rested her head on his chest and wrapped her two thin arms around his waist, snuggling deeply into his embrace.  
The door to the closet burst open and the light stung their eyes.  
"Awww…look at the cute COUPLE." Cooed Remus.  
"We brought you some breakfast, since you didn't get any." Said Peter, holding up a bowl of eggs and toast.  
"Glad we came up here before Filch caught you, or you'd be in big trouble! Making out in the broom closet, tsk." Sirius snickered happily.  
Lily and James went red.  
"Yeah well, we wouldn't have BEEN in this situation if you hadn't-"  
"Tut tut friend James, no complaining. I believe you two are cuddling for a reason." Sirius thrust his arm out and hauled the two out of the closet, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders.  
"So, I'm best man at the wedding, right?"  
"No." growled James, clutching the wand that Remus had just returned to him.  
"Er…why?"  
"'Cause you won't live to see it!"   
And with that, the James and Sirius took of down the hall, one cursing the other's existence, the other laughing in pure glee.  
Lily smiled after the pair, she knew from this moment on, she would be happy.  
"Hey Lily, what are you gonna name your first kid? You're gonna name it after me right? Because I'm so special and everything." Said Remus, handing her a piece of toast.  
Lily shook her head and took a bite of the bread, chewing and swallowing before answering.  
"Nope," she smiled, "I'll think I'll name him Harry. Harry Potter…doesn't that sound good?" Remus and Peter nodded.  
Lily smiled again, and strolled off toward her first hour. The future looked very happy indeed.

* * *

This is the first Harry Potter fanfiction that I ever wrote. I hope that's still as good as I thought it was. Lily and James are the cutest couple ever don't you think? I'm almost done with the next chapter of Downfall of Love, so don't worry. I have this Friday off so it'll probably be posted either then or Saturday.  


JA!  
Sirius glomps to all!  
~Ember


End file.
